nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishema
The Communist Federation of Ishema is a communist nation that has a very bloody history. It is located on the island continent of Ortania along with the United Socialist Empire of Kolanoma, and the Capitalist Empire of Bulgela. It is a relatively large nation that controls many square miles of ocean as well. The landscape has been pulverized by the large mining operations and industrial "Factory Cities" that span the nation. The populace is kept under strict control by the Isheman Civil Security Force (ICSF) and the harsh laws declared by the oppressive communist government. The use of currency in the nation has been replaced by the "Ishemark", which is nothing more than a food and material coupon issued to all citizens, and ownership of property has been abolished. The main government focus is on Defense and Law & Order, although Religion & Spirituality is on the agenda. History Early History The name Ishema was not used until around 800 B.B. Before then, indigenous Kolanomans inhabited the area. Slavic foreigners from an unknown land arrived in Ortania around 1000 B.C., and they quickly settled along the Western Coast. Initially, the Kolanomans distrusted these new people, but after years of trade and the forging of alliances, the Kolanoman Costal Culture mixed with the foreigners. n ancient Ortanian, the word Ishmay meant foreigner, and this name was placed on the new culture. This is most likely where the name Ishema originated. After years of tribal culture, the Ishemans, and at 554 B.C. the first Isheman state, the Kingdom of Ishema, was established along the Western Coast. The first official city was formed, and it was called Ishemana. As they expanded south, however, they came into contact with the Empire of Bulgela. The Bulgelans were highly hostile to the Ishemans and war soon broke out. The Ishemans were almost completely destroyed by this conflict, but the Bulgelans ended their attacks before they reached Ishemana. Ishema lost most of their new territory and the fledgling new state fell into a state of disarray and civil conflict. A strong, ruling family known as the Altmors came to power in 623 B.C., with Reman I as their leader. King Reman reunited Ishema under a strong, central rule. Bronze Age After consolidating his power, Reman looked for new territory to conquer. To the north was the province of Kowtan that was rich in resources and fertile soil. Reman amassed a large force and quickly overpowered the province, and annexed it into the kingdom. Following this conquest, Reman then attacked more small provinces to the north and east, until his kingdom had reached the borders of Kolanoma and Bulgela. Reman proclaimed this large state to be the Empire of Ishema. The empire prospered and grow in power for the next 200 years until the Bulgelans invaded once more. This time, however, Ishema was able to field a much stronger force and the war was more evenly matched. The Bulgelans were eventually pushed back and Ishema regained all of the territory it had lost during the last war. The empire now stretched from the North Sea to the Denmari mountains to the Kolanoman Highlands. Ishema then began another series of bloody wars with Bulgela over resources and territory. Mostly the Ishemans were successful, but in 112 B.C., Bulgela launched an invasion of Ishema by sea, via the Western Coast. The Ishemans were woefully unprepared for this invasion, and Bulgela capitalized on this, retaking much of Ishema's southern territory. The Empire of Bulgela repeated attacks by sea until around 300 A.D., when Ishema's ally, Kolanoma, agreed to defend the Western Coast from Bulgelan attack with its powerful navy. By now the empire was beginning to crumble, and under the rule of the inept Emperor Reman IV, it succumbed to internal troubles. The empire split into two separate kingdoms, one controlled by the Altmors and the other controlled by a Bulgelan puppet monarchy. Medieval Ages Under the rule of Reman IV, the kingdom suffered economic decline, territorial loss, and foreign intervention by both Kolanoma and Bulgela. Fortunately, Reman died young and the kingdom was placed under the regency of Vladimir Petronov, the High Chancellor of the Elder Council. He was able to set the kingdom back on track and began training king Reman V to be a better ruler than his father was. The kingdom once again began to annex smaller territories and slowly started to chip away at the Bulgelan puppet kingdom. when Reman V came of age, he declared war on the puppet kingdom and retook it, gaining back lots of territory for Ishema. After many years of reconquest, Ishema met its boundaries again, and the Empire of Ishema was reformed. The Second Empire of Ishema faired relatively well. After its founding in 647 A.D., the empire built a navy and began making sporadic raids on the Bulgelan coastline, until the Isheman navy was destroyed by the much larger Bulgelan one. A extremely destructive religious war waged by Ishema made little headway and left over 3,000,000 dead. The empire expanded eastward into the mountainous provinces and far north onto the island of Zarkoza. capitalizing on these new territories and the wealth they brought, Ishema once again attacked Bulgela. This time, Ishema was powerful enough to make headway onto the Bulgelan homeland, and the empire's borders were at their largest yet. These gains were not long lived, however, as the Bulgelan Empire pushed them back off and the borders returned to their postwar state. For the next 700 years history repeated itself, with Ishema and Bulgela declaring war and making unsuccessful incursions on each other's territory. Some minor territorial changes were made, but the main accomplishment of the era was Ishema's construction of a major sea port on Zarkoza. This port opened up trade with the rest of the world and the economy flourished. Immigrants and diplomats from other nations arrived bringing new technological innovations and new customs. By 1300 A.D., Ishema had begun trading with nations much larger and powerful and those that were much smaller and weaker. However, the influences of these new nations brought in clamor for reform by many of Ishema's upper class. The nobles revolted and deposed the emperor, exiling him to Kolanoma. The nobles began reforming the government, and the Republic of Ishema was formed. The Republic of Ishema The Republic was founded on the basis that the Isheman people deserved a free government after the oppression of the emperor. The nobles allowed the upper class citizens to run on the new boards that elected the members of the Elder Council. Lower class citizens and peasants were granted some civil rights as well as the right to petition the Elder Council to pass laws. However, the peasants remained in a state of poverty and oppression for the most part. Wars with Bulgela were frequent and destructive, causing the border between the two nations to become devoid and lifeless. The ground was constantly trampled by cavalry and stained with blood. With the introduction of gunpowder to Ortania in 1508, the wars became even more destructive. On top of things, Denmari raiders from the mountains had begun to storm across the Highlands and raid Isheman and Kolanoman border towns, pillaging and terrorizing everyone in there path. They left a wave of destruction across the countryside until the hordes were pushed back by a joint Isheman-Kolanoman effort. After a series of governmental failures and mass famine, the republic began to fall apart. The Elder Council summoned the Altmor pretender, Gerard III, to become Emperor of Ishema once more. The republic officially ended on May 15, 1753, and it was replaced by the Third Empire. Age of Enlightenment and Imperialism Gerard and his heirs were relatively adept rulers who stabilized the economy and strengthened the Isheman-Kolanoman Alliance. With their newfound strength, the Ishemans once again declared war on Bulgela and soundly defeated them. A harsh treaty was imposed that placed a stranglehold on Bulgela's economy and commerce, and began a civil war in the nation. Capitalizing on this success, Ishema cut in on the Bulgelan fishing market. As a result, the Isheman navy grew and by 1850, it matched the Bulgelan one. However, by this time Bulgela had fully recovered and it began another war with Ishema, making incursions into the Denmari mountains and attacking Isheman naval bases on the Western Coast. The Isheman navy was defeated because of their outdated design and lack of modern technology. However, they were able to stop the Bulgelan land advance and actually counter it with further incursions into the Bulgelan homeland. Some small, sporadic battles along the border between Bulgela and Ishema continued throughout the rest of the nineteenth century until civil strife within Ishema caused them to withdraw their armies from Bulgelan land. The peasants had begun to revolt in the outer territories, and the factory workers within the cities began to stage massive protests. They demanded an elected Elder Council and other types of representation in the government. These revolts were quickly put down by the Imperial Legion, but they reemerged at least once every decade. On an international scale, Ishema had become a leading exporter in steel, lumber, and weapons. Food was usually not exported because there were already some shortages in the homeland. The capital of Ishemana had become a colossal city by 1890 with a population of over 8 million people. The Isheman people were proud of their country for the most part, with some crying for reform in the government. For the most part, however, things were settled and secure in the empire. Even the Bulgelan Wars had seemed to have settled down. At least for the time being. The First Whale War WIP Government Executive Commissariat The Executive Commissariat is the chief governing body of the Communist Federation. It is the most important, most powerful, and most widely recognized branch of the government. Premier The Head of State, Head of Government, Head of the Executive Commissariat, and Leader of the Communist Party in Ishema is the Premier. The Premier is responsible for presiding over Supreme Soviet meetings. He acts as a mediator in any debates held as well as deciding when each Supreme Soviet shall begin and end. The Premier holds the power of absolute veto over any vote the Supreme Soviet undertakes. The Premier is also the face of Ishema, and he is expected to hold himself in a high standard. The Premier serves until his death, and then he is replaced by his eldest son, or if he lacks one, his eldest brother. If the next heir is younger than 16, the Commissar in Chief will act as Premier. In the event that no male heir is available, the Supreme Soviet shall vote in one of the Commissars to become the next Premier. Commissar in Chief The Commissar in Chief acts as the second in command of the Communist Federation. He makes all executive decisions and holds all executive rights and responsibilities in the Premier's absence or when commanded by the Premier. The Cabinet The Premier may choose as many or as few Cabinet advisors as he wishes. They are unofficial government members who have no real power in the Executive Commissariat, but may or may not hold significant influence over the Premier. The Cabinet is responsible for advising the Premier and carrying out any other commands that he issues and sanctions. Sometimes, the cabinet members hold other positions in the government, but this is not a requirement. The Supreme Soviet (Legislative Commissariat) The Supreme Soviet is the chief legislative branch of the Isheman government. It is responsible for voting on the decisions that the Federation will make. It consists of the Commissariat of War, the Commissariat of Diplomacy, the Commissariat of Civil Affairs, the Commissariat of Industry, and the Commissariat of Agriculture. Each Commissar holds a seat in the Supreme Soviet. They act when called on by the Premier, or in his absence if the Commissar in Chief is unavailable. The Commissariat of War is responsible for dealing with any military aspects of the Communist Federation. The Commissariat of Diplomacy is the chief diplomatic office of Ishema. Any and all communication dealing with foreign nations coming in and out of Ishema must be directed through the Commissariat of Diplomacy. The Commissariat of Civil Affairs is responsible for dealing with the citizens of the Federation. The Commissariat of Industry is in charge of all industrial complexes and mining areas in Ishema. The Commissariat of Agriculture is responsible for all farming, fishing, and other food related aspects of Ishema. The Isheman Civil Security Force The Isheman Civil Security Force (ICSF) is in charge of all police and judicial duties in Ishema. It is jointly controlled by the Commissariat of War and the Commissariat of Civil Affairs.